This invention relates to a mesh structure, and deals more particularly with an improvement to such structures whereby the strands of the mesh structure are interconnected in such a way with one another as to effect enhanced strength of the overall mesh structure using less strand length for a given load capacity.
In creating mesh structures, it has often been found that the single most known way to fabricate mesh structures is to use continuous lengths of strands which cross one another at ninety degree intersections at points called nodes which are repeatedly spaced from one another relative to some given origin. However, since the cost of fabricating such structures is directly related to the amount of material used in any given job, it is therefore desirable to minimize the amount or length of strands used to create a given mesh structure. In the heretofore mentioned known mesh structures, it is common to create the nodes by knotting intersecting strands or by other complicated locking of the members about each other to effect the creation of a nodal points which are stationary taken relative to the remaining nodes in the mesh structure and to the given origin. The creation of these knots involves the repeated making of knots at uniform intervals. Therefore, it is not desirable to use a method of creating a mesh which mandates the node by node knotting of the intertwined strands because it is unduly burdensome from a fabrication standpoint and requires the entire strand lengths used throughout the structure be pulled through each knot.
Mesh structures of the type which the present invention is concerned must be sufficiently strong in the many directions with which they are loaded in order to withstand the many different types of loadings with which they are subjected. Mesh structures many take many different types of applications, and, in particular, mesh structures of the type which the present invention is concerned is particularly useful in the creation of wildlife containment barriers and therefore must have sufficient strength to keep the involved wildlife from escaping or from partially severing the mesh structure and thereafter clawing or otherwise harming a bystander.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a mesh structure made from a method whereby strand length is conserved and the hitherto known process of knotting intertwined strands is avoided.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a mesh structure of the aforementioned type which is particularly well suited for high strength containment or safety barriers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mesh structure of the aforementioned type formed from a method particularly suited for the creation of a mesh structure using wire cable strands.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure in the appended claims.